ChristmasIn MAY!
by Timana
Summary: We only just got the xmas episode so this fic is a little late. Its a oneshot of Booth and Brennen talking after THAT kiss. ONESHOT B/B COMPLETE


A/N

**A/N**

**Hey, this is a little piece of fluff to make up for stopping WYCACT. I hope you enjoy.**

**This contains spoilers for S1, 2 and 3 (Upto the Xmas episode that we just got here in England...don't ask)**

It was December 27th and Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in her Jeffersonian office. It was early in the day so there was no-one else around, just how she liked it when she had paperwork to do. She was finishing up a report on the 'Santa Death' case that she and Booth had just ended.

She had been at work for several hours when she was woken from her trance by a loud cough from the doorway. Standing there was Angela Montenegro, the forensic artist at the Jeffersonian, and she was looking very smug about something. Temperance looked up and gave her friend a curious look.

"You're here early." Angela said, deliberately waiting to pounce on something. Even Temperance's limited social skills could pick up on that,

"Lots of paperwork to finish." She stated simply, putting her pen down, "I though I get it done so I don't leave a cluttered desk when I get back from Peru." Her National Geographic trip had been re-arranged slightly to allow her to spend Christmas with her father and brother,

"Sweetie, it's the Christmas holiday. You know what that word means right?" The artist sighed at her friend,

"Of course, Holiday means leisure time away from work; devoted to rest or pleasure." Temperance said, frowning,

"Exactly! Time _away _from work not at work."

"Angela you know my hobbies are my work, so it makes sense for me to spend my time here doing what I enjoy." She said, she picked up a folder and caught Angela looking around the room, that smirk back on her face. "I'm guessing that telling me to have a holiday was not your reason for coming in today?"

"Nope." Angela said, settling her eyes in a piercing way on her friend, "I came by to get some drawing to work on while Jack is working business and spotting this." She pointed and Temperance followed her gaze and gasped in horror.

She had forgotten to take down the mistletoe.

Excuse after excuse ran through her mind, which was readable by her expression. Instead she got up and stood on a chair took it down and threw it in the bin, ignoring Angela's face.

"Sweetie, better tell the truth now or I'll make it up and you know how my mind can work."

"It's nothing." Temperance lied, "Just a decoration."

"Ok, then you won't mind me taking a guess at the truth."

"There is no truth."

"It has to do with a certain FBI special agent?" Temperance blushed hard at the mention of Booth, Angela took this as a yes, "And a time old tradition of kissing under a certain plant at Christmas?" Temperance was getting redder by the second and Angela knew she was spot on, "You and Booth kissed?"

"It part of a deal, ok." Temperance sighed, hiding her head in her hands. "Caroline was feeling puckish and said I had to kiss Booth under the mistletoe to get the cabin for my father."

"What type of kiss? You facial colour says that it was more than just a peck. Was tongue perhaps involved?" Angela's eyes widened to the size of dish plates as her friend gave a small nod. "The question now is..." Angela sat down opposite Temperance, "...Was it a kiss as part of the deal or was it a release from the amount of UST that strangles the two of you?"

"I don't know Angela. He's a friend, a colleague. It can't be more." She said, more as if she was trying to convince herself more than Angela,

"Because the FBI would split you up." Temperance nodded, "Well don't tell them until you have proved that it won't get in the way."

"You want me to lie to the FBI!"

"No, more deceive the FBI. It will be worth it in the long run."

"Ange..." Temperance started but didn't finish, she heard a door open in the lab and saw Jack Hodgins, Entomologist, and Zach Addy, her assistant, walk in. Jack was laughing at something while Zach just seemed confused at whatever it was. The two girls dropped the topic for now but both knew that it would surface again. They went about their day, although for once Temperance Brennan's mind was not on her work but on a certain FBI agent and a certain kiss.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was sitting at in the driver's seat of his FBI car waiting for some traffic lights to change. He was on his way back form Rebecca's house where he had, reluctantly, dropped his son Parker off for a ski trip to Vermont. Booth was happy that he had had his son for the Yule Tide but was a bit pissed that Rebecca seemed to think hit was his fault they were leaving later than planned.

While he was waiting he thought ahead to his plans for the day and decided he would have to drag Temperance out of the lab for at least an hour. He knew for a fact she would be there and that no-one should be there, by choice, this time of year. As Dr. Temperance Brennan came to the front of mind he remember her office several days ago when they had kissed. Yes it was under mistletoe and yes it was so she could get a cabin for her family Christmas but still he had kissed her. His heart fluttered as it usually did when his thoughts turned to the attractive anthropologist. It was pointless dwelling on those feelings he had told himself on many occasions, including now, as it was forbidden by the FBI. But that didn't help much.

The light turned green and he sped, at the legal limit, towards the Jeffersonian. Pulling into his car park space he saw that all the squints were the already,

"Surprise, Surprise." He smiled fondly of his work centred colleagues.

He walked down the familiar corridor that lead to the Forensic lab and, remembering to swipe his card, entered the lab. He was Zach frowning at a computer, Angela and Jack watching and laughing while...Temperance was nowhere to be seen.

"You know it should be illegal to work at this time of year." Booth said loudly they all looked at him, except Zach who simply waved a hand in recognition. He wondered over to where Angela and Zach were, "What's up with genius there?"

"Hey Booth, We were trying to convince him of that he was wrong about the number of moons the Earth has and he is looking up proof that he is right. The thing is we know that he is right but it's still fun to watch him panic." Jack said, whispering to Booth. He found the scene amusing and grinned along with the other two, except Angela wasn't so much as grinning at him more giving him a knowing smirk.

"Hey Booth." She said, innocently, "Have a good Christmas with Parker?"

"Was fab, He said happily, remembering the day of the 25th, "Turkey, presents, tree and chocolate. What more do you need?"

"Something _puckish _maybe?" She said so only he could hear her. His stopped dead and looked at her in horror. "Don't worry, I wormed it out of her this morning. It took you long enough, now all you need to do is take her out."

"Regulation..." He tried to protest, but was interrupted,

"P. Lease. You must have broken a dozen regulations a day by now for something or another." She was right

"She doesn..." He tried again but was again stopped in his tracks.

"That a large pile of BS and you know it. Now do I have to set you up like Caroline did or are you able to do this on your own?" She pointed to Temperance office,

He nodded like an obedient dog and followed her finger and walked over to the office. He took a breath and put on his calm face before knocking on the door and entering. As he predicted he saw Temperance sitting at her desk with papers all around her.

"Bones. It's still Christmas. Put down the papers and forms and get in the car and we'll go to get something to eat." He said, as if he was talking to a child. She looked up and felt the heat rise on her face. She had just been thinking about Booth when he came in the room,

"I... I can't Booth." She forced out. She knew it was futile to argue but she tried anyway. "I have to get as much of this done before I go to Peru tomorrow."

"Tough, today we are going to Wong-Fu's and then maybe a movie. It's your day off." He took her coat off the hook and held it out, "Do I have to carry you?"

Her heart was screaming YES to this question but for the moment her head was in control of the situation. She got up, took her coat. In this simple action their hands brushed and they both felt a spark of electricity go through them, just as they had when they had kissed in that very spot, only a few days ago.

"Let's go then." She said walking out the door, Booth following. They pair left the museum and got in Booth's car for the short ride to their favourite place to eat.

Angela smiled as Temperance barely fought to stay in her office when the option of a day with Booth was offered. Only Booth had that power over her. She watched them leave and went back to the boys, who were arguing again. She rolled her eyes and went to her office.

Temperance and Booth spent the rest of the days in fits of laughter, the earlier nervousness forgotten. They enjoyed a Sid Special before heading to movies. Booth was determined to get her to see at least one modern film and enjoy it. They sat down and saw 'Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium' which had the pair smiling and laughing throughout the film. They left there and went for a lunch at the diner where they came after a stressful case. They enjoyed the food and by the end both were slightly embarrassed as they had been trying to watch the other without them seeing and failed miserably as they caught each other doing it.

This brings them to where they are now. Walking in the park just as a gentle snow fall begins. Temperance shivered slightly and was surprised when Booth arm went around her shoulder. Acting purely on instinct she let her arm go around his waist and moved closer to him.

"Thanks." She said, breaking the silence they had been in while walking,

"For what?" Booth asked, looking down at her. She was now resting her head on his chest.

"Today, dragging me out the lab, and just being a good friend." They stopped walking and she turned to face him, letting her other arm slid around his waist. Their hearts started to quicken as he return the hug. When she felt his arm around her she felt the world ebb away leaving just the two of them alone. He looked down at her and found her looking straight into her eyes. The same thought was running through both heads at this time, 'Don't kiss!' but hearts had taken control and Booth leaned in and placed his lips in her. The spark they felt in the office was nothing compare to this. She moved her arms around his neck so she could return the kiss fully. They were lost in magic of the moment.

When they finally broke apart, only because they needed air, they looked at each other grinning goofily. Booth was the first to speak,

"Temperance," Her heart skipped a beat as he used her name instead of Bones, "I take it as a duty to educate you in modern culture and relaxation that doesn't involve bodies and bugs."

Temperance smiled and she leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips before moving back to his side.

"It's getting cold and my car is back at the lab. Why don't I get it and then you can come back to my place for a bit." She offered. She felt his arm pull her close to his side and they started walking.

"I suppose we do need to talk about us a bit." He said, getting slightly nervous for the first time,

"Nope," She said, giving Booth her 'idea' smile, "I'm taking Angela's advice here. Screw the FBI. We simply don't tell them yet."

"I can do that. It really is none of their business."

"Exactly, now what about tonight?"

"What do have in mind?"

"Well..." She gave him a wicked smile and they walked away, planning for a good night in.


End file.
